


Life Of The Party

by magicspills



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Shane Niemi as Smon Snow 2k18, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspills/pseuds/magicspills
Summary: It's Baz's birthday and Simon has a surprise for him.





	Life Of The Party

**Author's Note:**

> watch insecure by Shane Niemi The real Simon Snow
> 
> Enjoy!

It was supposed to be just us for the evening. It was supposed to start with a reservation for a nice dinner, then a walk in the park, holding hands, being happy boyfriends and end the night tangled in the sheets, wrapped in each other's arms.

This is far from what I expected.

When Bunce insisted that she drives, I was a bit skeptical, everyone knows my driving skills are far more admirable than Bunce’s wild turns and stepping too quickly on the brake pedal.

“Just trust me, Baz. Please.” She said, holding open the passenger’s door for me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

“Bunce, if you think I am letting you drive me to my surprise party Snow has planned for me, then you must be as crazy as him.”

“How do you know it’s even going to be a surprise party?”

“Snow is just that predictable.”

She let out a snort and gestures me to get in the car.

“Get in, Pitch, I’ll show you just how predictable Simon can really be.”

And that is how I find myself with a black blindfold over my eyes as Bunce leads me through a series of rooms. I hear people talking amongst themselves in hushed voices, the gesture is left unappreciated, thanks to vampire hearing. 

“Bunce, is this necessary?” I say, and fold my arms over my chest. She forces me to sit in a chair, she must close because I can smell her, the scent of sage and green tea take over my nostrils.

“All good things come to those who wait, Pitch,” I feel a finger jab into my shoulder. I roll my eyes from behind the silk fabric that blocks my sight.

“Isn’t the point of a birthday surprise party mean that I actually have to see the party to be, and I’m just throwing this out there, surprised?”

“No more questions, just sit back and wait.” 

Where is Snow in all this? Well obviously he is somewhere, I just don’t know where. I thought for sure he’d be the first one to yell surprise when I walked through whatever building this is, but he didn’t. I swear, when this blindfold finally comes off and I see Snow jump out from a fucking cake, like you see on tv shows, I won’t hesitate in tackling him to the floor to protect whatever dignity he has left. Although, the thought of seeing Snow jump from a cake, dressed in some over-the-top getup just to get a reaction from me, I admit, makes me smile. 

Only Snow would jump out a cake just to make his boyfriend happy. The bloody, moron.

The blindfold suddenly comes off and I am met with darkness, with only a faint light coming from the curtain that I am currently sitting in front of. It looks like a banquet hall with a stage, I can see Bunce and a bunch of other people standing to the side. Amongst the group, I see no bronze curls, no tawny skin, no blue eyes.

My disturbed mind goes the worst; sacrifice, exorcism, but when the beginning of a soft pop begins to play, and a spotlight shines on the curtain, suddenly all morbid thoughts leave my head and I’m left wondering what’s happening.

The curtain rises and I feel anticipation rise inside me. What is happening?

It’s Snow, standing in the middle of the stage.

And he’s wearing a grey suit.

Crowley, if I had a heart, it would stop right now.

He’s smiling at me as he begins to sing, and his voice isn’t all that great, but Merlin and Morgana, everything about him right now is mesmerizing as he stands there, serenading me. In this moment, everything is perfect.

And then it happens.

It starts with Snow slowly unbuttoning his jacket, there is nothing innocent to that smile of his. 

His jacket falls to the floor and I have to refrain myself from walking out of here.

He turns away, and in a single motion, he slaps his ass with that same, devilish grin and I feel the world stop around me. 

I was not prepared for this, I did not sign up for this. I always said one of these days Simon Snow will end me, I think today is that day. 

And on my birthday nonetheless. 

It starts with the shake of his hips, the pelvic thrusts that can kill me at any minute if I let him. His singing has become the only sound I hear right now. I forgot how to breathe. 

From the corner of my eye, I see Penelope smiling, a girl and a boy are covering their smiles as Simon falls to his knees and he's thrusting his pelvis in the air like there is no tomorrow. 

I feel warmth pool in the bottom of my navel. Aleister Crowley, now is not the time to turned on. I want to look away, but seeing him up on stage, dancing in the most beautiful, most atrocious way, adorned with twists and turns, it's impossibly hard to try and look away—excuse the pun. 

“'Cuz my heart can't take it, you're insecure baby, you're insecure, falling in love,”

“Don't you tell me you're not falling in love,” he sings in a low, melodic tone. “falling in love,” he''s leaning forward like in 'Smooth Criminal’ by Michael Jackson. 

At first I wonder how he's doing that all by himself, but the taste of sage gets introduced to my taste buds. I turn to see Bunce casting a spell on Simon to keep him from falling forward. Of course she would be in on this. But then I come to my senses, and I see it. 

I see them. 

They are all standing there, watching Simon practically make a strip show of what is supposed to be my birthday present. I feel a sense of anger pool inside me, how dare they stand there and watch my boyfriend perform a show meant for two. 

Simon has his hands behind his back and struts towards me, fucking struts like he's a damn penguin. Crowley, I shouldn't find that excruciatingly attractive. He struts around me, and runs his hand, slowly, painfully slow up my bicep. God almighty. He leans towards my ear, singing and kisses my earlobe. 

Suddenly, I'm starting to like my birthday a little bit more. 

It would have be more enjoyable if it were the two of us, imagine what I could do to him if we weren't in a middle of a fucking crowd. My anger mixes with my arousal and I find it harder to concentrate on Snow and his performance. Even when he's moving like a damn fool, he's still as grateful as ever. I fall in love with him all over again. 

Finally the performance ends and he's left standing there in front of me, a thin layer of sweat covers his skin, with a flushed face. I want to take him to a closet and just kiss away that grin etched on his perfect face. 

A roar of applause suddenly erupts and Simon smiles, taking an overdramatic bow. They're shouting cheers of excitement and it takes everything in me not to spell them away and take Snow far away from them where it can be just the two of us. 

I just might do that. 

“So,” he smiles and walks towards me, holding my hand. “Did you like it?”

“Words can't even begin to describe how I felt about that performance.”

He blushes and shrugs. “Was it at least good?”

“It was,” I pause, and smirk at him. “Endearing. I must say, Snow, I never knew you could move like that.” I lean forward towards his ear. “It could come in handy in the future.” I whisper that part so that no one but him can hear it. 

I didn't think his cheeks could get any more red. But they do and it's beautiful. 

“Crowley, Baz, we're in public,” he's smiling and presses a quick kiss on my lips. 

I'm about to say something when Bunce shows up with a tray of tequila glasses. She's smiling and hands them to Simon. “It's your birthday, might as well make the most of it,” she said and walks away towards a couple, before she throws me a wink. Whatever that could mean. 

Simon is smiling and grabs my hand, dragging me towards a table that's huddled in the corner. He hands me a shot glass and downs one of his own. 

“Is this a good idea?” I say, eyeing the clear liquid with doubt. Snow shrugs and takes another shot. 

“It's your birthday, Baz, regardless of your vampirism, you're still aging and that should be celebrated,” he gestures towards the shot glass in my hand. I let a sigh and press the glass to my lips and tilt my head my back. The second the liquid hits my tongue I want to curl away in disgust. People actually drink this? Crowley, this is worst than drinking from merewolves. 

“See? Have another one,” I sit across from Snow and grab another glass, it couldn't hurt could it? After all, it is my birthday and I deserve to have a little fun every now and then. 

It was glass after glass, my vision is getting more and more blurry, but Merlin and Morgana, I feel like I can cast the most powerful spell right now. I don't dare try to, though, mages shouldn't try spells when they're intoxicated; it could lead to a missing toe or end up in the middle of the Amazon, so that's a no on magic at the moment. 

Snow and I are both equally shit-faced and half the crowd that was here are slowly dissolving. Bunce left awhile ago with friends from her university, and there are few stragglers dancing and a few people are leaning against the wall, talking. 

It just came to me that I have absolutely no idea who these people are. Probably people from Simon's University, they don't hold my interest, it's Snow who I care more about spending time with on my birthday. 

“So Ba-Baz, didn't you really like the dance—don't tell me you hate it,” he pouts and his speech is slurred. Forming words intoxicated, is even worse then when he's sober. I, however, manage to handle my liquor. 

“I didn't hate it, Simon,” Christ, I must be more drunk than I expected, I'm even using his first name. “it was the best thing I have ever seen.” My words are slurring together, and I feel that if I could, I would be flushed face. 

Simon's expression changes. One minute he's sitting there, and smiling, the next thing you know he's moving his chair around so that he's sitting close to me. Insanely close. There's a glint in his eye, something that I can't put in words. He's leaning in closer and put his hand on my knee, he's leaning in more and I don't dare move. He doesn't stop leaning until his lips are against mine. 

The kiss is messy and Snow's mouth tastes like liquor when his tongue finds its way into my mouth. He's doing that thing with his chin that I go crazy for and bury my hand in his curls, tugging everytime he bites my bottom lip. Simon Snow has become my favorite flavor, a flavor that I thought I'd never taste. Oh how life has it's twists, because now I get to wake up every morning with the taste of Simon Snow on my lips and remember that he is mine. 

We pull away for a moment to catch our breath, Snow hangs his forehead against mine. His hand are drawing shapes along my inner thigh and I feel my arousal slowly begin to show. 

“Wanna get out of here?”

I couldn't have said it better myself.

The drive back to Simon and Bunce's apartment was nothing but wandering hands to sensitive places and hot kisses against the neck. When Snow is intoxicated, he becomes sloppy, leaving a trail of salvia from my jaw to my neck, Crowley, the taxi driver should best look away from the tragically beautiful mess that is Simon Snow. 

We're fumbling with the keys, trying to get the door open. Snow is giggling uncontrollably as he drops the key for what could be the third time. But when he finally gets the door open, I pull him inside and close the door, pressing him again the wall. He lets out a soft sigh, kissing me, his hands tugging at the strands of my hair. I press myself against him, running my tongue along his bottom lip, and all I feel is warmth. 

He's pulling me towards his bedroom, loosens his tie, and lets it fall to floor. First it's the tie, and then his shirt and when he closes the bedroom door, his trousers fall too. He pulls me to the bed and presses me against the mattress. His mouth is on mine once again, as if he's trying to devour me. 

This would have to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
